


Giggles

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [9]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, But also, Fluff, I wrote this before JP turned 18, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, back at it again with me writing Gar as an alcoholic, lets pretend the drinking age is 18 in the US, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: It's JP's first time drinking and he's had a little too much to drink. Gar's wasted and Patrick is taking care of Gar... which leaves Wade to take care of drunk cuddly JP...





	Giggles

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JP~!" Gar shouted over the loud talking and music that spread throughout the bar. Pat laughed as he sipped on his own beer slowly, looking over at JP he was surprised about how he looked much more drunk than Gar. JP had only 2 drinks at this point and yet the alcohol seemed to have flooded his system as if he had been out all night. Patrck looked to his watch, it wasn't even 1 am yet.

Wade, who was sitting next to JP on the end, sipped at his water watching his three friends. Only himself and Patrck seem sober enough to function, they sent each other a knowing look before standing, pulling their drunken friends with them. Wade paid for their drinks as they headed out. Patrck waved down a cab, Gar hanging onto him for support, at the same time Wade helped JP to his own vehicle and strapped him in.

Wade started the car letting the car's heater wash over their shivering bodies. They had only been out side for a moment or two but already did they feel the effects of the cold weather.

"Waade~, why is it so cold?" JP wined before giggles escaped his mouth. Wade rolled his eyes as he pulled out of the parking lot, JP's giggles continued. Wade drove carefully, the streets were a little icy but the closer he got to their hotel the more he sped up. When they arrived, Wade parked and turned off the car.

"Okay JP, we're here-," Wade looked over to JP who had fallen asleep at some point through the relatively short ride. Wade smiled, he's cute when he's asleep-

Wait what.

Wade shook his head before stepping out of the warm car, the cold sent goosebumps down his arms. Wade made it over the other side of the car to retrieve the sleeping boy. He carried JP into the hotel and felt the young man shift in his arms and shiver, Wade held him closer as he sped up his pace.

Wade made it to JP's room and unlocked the door, opening it with his foot. Across from JPs room was his own room, and next to JP's was Gar and Pat's room. Wade almost tripped on one of Gar's shoes that was left out in the hall so he kicked it inside JP's room. Wade went to set JP onto the large bed but when he tried to stand again JP pulled him back down almost making Wade fall on top of him.

"Don't leave, you're warm" JP mumbled as he pulled Wade closer. Wade sighed softly, prying JP's grip off of his jacket and standing up as his face turned a slight shade of red.

"You're no fun," JP sat up, he rubbed his one eye before holding his arms out towards Wade. Wade shook his head letting an amused laugh echo through the dark room.

"Fine, I'm going to go change though. You should probably do the same," JP groaned but nodded his head as Wade left closeing the door behind him and went to his own room to change.

Wade changed into sweat pants and a simple T-shirt. He checked his twitter, seeing all the fans wishing JP a happy birthday and seeing others gushing over a picture that Patrck had posted of Gar a few minutes prior. Wade smiled before jumping at the sudden sound of someone knocking on his door.

He walked over and opened it, seeing JP standing there now dressed in his pajamas and wrapped in one of the blankets from his room.

"It's cold," he said before walking into Wade's room and jumping onto the once neatly made bed. Wade laughed softly, shaking his head as he closed the door. He joined JP on the bed pulling the blankets down so they could lay down under them.

JP slid further up the bed so he was next to Wade, who was shifting some pillows to before laying down with a sigh.

"Psst, hey Wade?" JP poked Wade's arm. Wade turned his head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. JP smiled at him before poking his nose,

"Bloop!" JP giggled before pulling the blankets over his head. Wade rubbed his nose before turning away from JP and closing his eyes.

"Wade," JP loudly whispered poking him again. Wade shook his head letting out a silent laugh at the younger.

"Go to sleep, JP" Wade responded, not turning to look at, the now pouting, JP.

"But Wade-!"

"Nope," Wade heard JP sigh as if defeated. Wade closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take over him when he felt extra weight on his side. JP had snuggled up to Wade, his hands holding onto Wade's torso making Wade stiffen.

"Wha-?" Wade tried to roll so he could see JP but found he couldn't with out smushing the other. JP giggled before letting go, Wade rolled over.

"It's cold,"

"I know you already told me three hundred billion times," JP laughed again before snuggleing up to Wade's chest and let out a content sigh. Wade rolled his eyes, his face heating up ever so slightly before wrapping his arms around JP in return. JP hiccuped, laughing again before he mumbled goodnight to Wade.

"Good night, JP"


End file.
